Einsamkeit
by AgenteYumi
Summary: Uno le había dado forma al otro y lo había engrandecido, volviéndose tan poderosos que prácticamente ellos solos habían dominado a los ejércitos mas poderosos de Europa. El precio a pagar por su pecado era la soledad. - No germancest.-


Dios, oí la cancion dueto de los germanos... aparte de andar todo el tiempo en fangasmos XD (y mas por el eiiinsamkeeeit)

Es mi primer fic de este par, si esperan germancest, lugar equivocado. Sí, ya sé que podrían llegar a parecer insinuaciones (y en parte me basé en mi relacion con mi hermana menor, es similar XD)

* * *

><p><em>-Nee, west trata de llevartela tranquilo- dijo Gilbert, con los pies sobre la mesa, totalmente despreocupado de la vida- Parece que estabas sermoneando a Ita-chan.<em>  
><em>Ludwig le miró con su típico ceño fruncido.<em>  
><em>-Estábamos conversando, bruder. Le dí algunas órdenes sobre lo que debe hacer en la guerra... y le pregunté como estaba.<em>  
><em>El semblante del albino se ensombreció al oír esa palabra. Si bien, le encantaba andarse metiendo en bronca y media -al grado de que parecía tener maestría en eso-, esta vez la cosa se veía bastante fea: Rusia, Francia, Inglaterra contra ellos dos y los hermanos Italia, aparentemente. Pronto se uniría Estados Unidos, por los ataques de Kiku a Pearl Harbor.<em>  
><em>-¿Más ordenes de nuestro jefe? Que pesado que es este tipo.<em>  
><em>-Pero nos ha dado estabilidad.- Ludwig miró por la ventana, pensativo- Me enorgullezco de poder llevar a cabo esta labor bien, pero no creo que mis manos puedan sostener una guerra frente a enemigos así.<br>-No es suficiente. ¿Eh?  
><em>

El frío invierno se había cernido sobre Prusia. No, la República Demócrata Alemana.  
>Miraba frente a sí la cortina de Hierro. Su pálido y demacrado reflejo. Sus ojos rojos apagados.<br>_"¡Bruder!"_ rió una vocecita infantil en su mente, arrancándole una lágrima, haciendolo caer de rodillas ante el Muro de Berlín.  
>Soledad.<p>

_"¡Ooooi, West!"_ oyó Ludwig, al otro lado, pero tambien en sus memorias. Pero él se quedó de pie, con su soledad.  
>No había nada que pudiera hacer ahora.<p>

_-West, solo comes lo que te traen Kiku y Feliciano- se rió Gilbert al verlo cocinar- Soba, pasta y papas._  
><em>-Tambien tu comes esto.- se defendió el rubio, preparando la comida, pero vio como el albino tomaba el mando de la cocina.<em>  
><em>-Que molesto, la cocina se ensuciará y luego debemos de limpiar. Sería mejor no cocinar.<em>

Ludwig revisó el horno  
>Gilbert revisó el refrigerador a ver que había.<br>-Oi, West, hay papas.  
>-Hoy comeremos pasta.<br>Al voltear, solo el eco de su voz.  
>Claro, el otro no estaba. No más.<p>

Noviembre de 1956  
>-¡Maldita sea, Iván!- le gritó Gil, entrando al despacho del soviético mayor, azotando la puerta al llegar.- ¡Quiero ver a mi hemano, ya! ¡No quiero mas ese jodido muro!<br>-¿Que puedes hacer RDA? Eres ahora mío. Mi propiedad, así como Ludwig es propiedad de Alfred.- los ojos violetas se afilaron cuando este se levantó de su silla.- Ni tú ni nadie de los que me sirven pueden hacer nada. Pregúntale a _Vengriya_  
>El joven abrió mucho los ojos al oír esas palabras. Salió de ahí, corriendo con el corazon agitado<br>_Vengriya._ Elizabeta Herdèvary.

-¡Hey, marimacho! ¡Érzebeth!- gritó al abrir la puerta de golpe, sin anunciarse ni tocar. El panorama era desolador por las calles: muertos, balazos, incendios. La muerte paseando libremente por aquel país de guerreros.  
>Lo peor fue verla a ella, digna representante de su país, en el piso, en un estado de shock increíble: sus ojos verdes miraban horrorizados a un punto fijo en la pared, donde estaba su bandera -sin el escudo en ella, símbolo desu rebelión- quemada. La sangre manchaba su vestido, sus manos, sus piernas. Su cabello desordenado y sucio por la lucha. Tal vez ese no sería el único daño que tuviera la chica.<br>Gilbert corrió a ella y la puso mirando hacia arriba, notando que tenía heridas en el cuello, los hombros y parte del torso. Al verlo pareció recuperarse, y un signo fue que se echó a llorar, haciendose bolita en el regazo de Gilbert.  
>-Obaka-san- habló una voz desde la cocina, haciendo aparición momentos después el genio frustrado del piano, con vendas para ayudar a la muchacha. Roderich parecía reflejar el dolor de su ex mujer.- Iván debió de haberte dicho, pero con mala leche.<br>Los dos la abrazaron, tratando de calmarla. Roderich le prometió que la ayudaría o al menos a sus ciudadanos que habían huído, a lo cual ella le agradeció profundamente.

Luego de eso, solo mas soledad. Elizabeta en su casa, ocupada ahora por las fuerzas de Iván. Gilbert, como gato del Ruso.  
>Alfred algo había hecho tambien en la revuelta húngara, pero como diría la misma ojiverde "<em>es de esa ayuda que suele dar el hombre que le da la cuerda al colgado".<em>

-Deja de fruncir el ceño, el hecho es que parezcas felíz.- le dijo Alfred a Ludwig cuando se iba a presentar a una de las conferencias mundiales.  
><em>"Tal vez mi semblante parezca aterrador"<em>  
>-A pesar de todo tu sonrisa no se borra, ¿Eh, Gilbert?- le sonrió Elizabeta antes de entar. Se veía algo mas recuperada, a pesar de que sus ojos seguían melancólicos.<br>_"Tal vez es porque no me puedo reír de mi situación"_

Al verse, frente a frente en esa reunión, sabían lo que el otro pensaba. Eran hermanos de sangre. Uno le había dado forma al otro y lo había engrandecido, volviéndose tan poderosos que prácticamente ellos solos habían dominado a los ejércitos mas poderosos de Europa.  
>El precio a pagar por semejante pecado era la soledad.<br>_"Es lo que deseo. Quiero ser libre para estar juntos otra vez"._

Como cuando era el Grandioso Reino de Prusia el terror de toda Europa, hermano mayor del Sacro Imperio Romano. Del naciente Imperio Alemán.  
>Cuando jugaban juntos o entrenaban. Las noches de cuentos y recuentos de hazañas. Los días juntos.<br>La camaradería en el bar, tomando cerveza. El trabajo mutuo en la batalla, el sentimiento de amor a su nación.

-¡Quiero que me encuentres!- gritó Gilbert otra vez frente a la cortina de hierro, ante el cortante viento helado- ¡Bruder! ¡Bruder!

A lo mejor y sus plegarías serían escuchadas. El mismo Dios que él había convertido en un Señor de la Guerra no lo podía haber abandonado a los dos.

* * *

><p>OK referencias a la segunda guerra, a la revolución húngara de 1956 (Pobre Eli, le fue como a los mexicanos en Tlatelolco o peor por tener que soportar la invasión permanente de su país).<p>

Tomatazos?


End file.
